Will (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Morning:' "I bid you a fair morning! You are truly a sight to behold, player!" *'Afternoon: '"You're even more beautiful in the light of day, player." *'Evening: '"It's dangerous for a maiden to be out walking alone this time of night." 'Chat' *'On Volcano Island:' "This island exudes the ferocity of nature!" *'On Verdure Island:' "These islands bustle with activity! It charms me to no end." *'On Sprout Island:' "These islands may not have the technology of the mainland, but they charm immensely." *'At Regis':' "Uncle imparts such valuable wisdsom! He is a resource to be tapped, to be sure!" *'Day after a typhoon:' "The typhoon had me ever so worried! I'm glad you are well, player." *'Day after a blizzard:' "A blizzard raged yesterday. But it left such beauty, with everything covered in snow." *'Giving a birthday gift:' "Happy birthday. I'm glad I'm able to celebrate this special day with you." *'When giving you a Sun Stone:' "My, my. I must thank you for all these gifts you give me. I'd feel bad not returning the favor, so here's a pretty stone I found at the beach." *'When shown a liked animal:' "Ah, what a lovely creature! Truly a sight to behold!" *'When shown a disliked animal:' "Its eyes feel as if they peer into my very soul! Most frightening!" *'Rejects the Blue Feather: '"I'd like some more time to let these feelings grow." 'Seasonal' *'Spring (Meadow Island):' "These islands feature such lovely cherry blossoms." *'Summer (Meadow Island):' "It's been quite hot lately, but this island has a very nice breeze, does it not?" *'Fall (Meadow Island):' "The leaves emblazon the landscape with such fetching colours, do they not?" *'Winter (Meadow Island):' "I feel a chill in the air. I would advise you to take care." *'On Ship:' "It's interesting how the world looks different in this kind of weather." 'Gifts' Note: Many of Will's gift reactions do not actually tell how he liked the player's gift. This was intentional in game. Will's individual heart lines can be seen by talking to him on his ship. '' *'Favorite:' "This flower's for me? Words simply cannot express my gratitude." *'Favorite (married to Will):' "A Firefly flower... I shall place this in our garden of love." *'Flowers: "Flowers radiate such beauty... just like you, my lady." *'''Flowers (married to Will): "Thank you! This flower will become one of our many memories." *'Loved:' "Ah, what a lovely gift! I thank you profusely." *'Loved (married to Will):' "Everything you bring me is wonderful. Thank you." *'Liked:' "Your thoughtfulness is certainly appreciated." *'Disliked (married to Will):' "I'm not interested in costly things. There are far more important things in life." *'Hated (married to Will):' "Oh, what a foul gift!" *'Birthday Gift:' "You remembered my birthday? Thank you so much!" *'Birthday Gift (Favorite): '"A firefly flower on my birthday? You've touched my heart beyond words." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Oh, I couldn't possibly accept more than one gift!" *'Multiple Gifts (married to Will):' "We're husband and wife, so you don't need to bother." *'Rejects a gift:' "Oh, I couldn't possibly accept that!" *'Rejects gift (married to Lily):' "I don't need it." 'Heart Lines' *'Black Heart:' "Does work at the ranch find you well, my lady?" *'Purple Heart:' "Everything on this island is beautiful. That includes the maiden in front of me." *'Blue Heart:' "Even if one has little money, these islands still offer much." *'Green Heart:' "My father recommended I come to this island. Thus far, it's been a grand experience." *'Yellow Heart:' "I'm grateful for all the friendly people here." *'Orange Heart:' "After coming here, I realised I had been living in a rather closed world." *'Red Heart:' "I can say this with confidence: You are my raison d'etre." 'Marriage Lines' *'While engaged:' "You shall be my treasured bride." Chat *'Picking a nickname:' "Now we're husband and wife... What should I call you, player? I've been thinking about it, but I just can't decide... Player? I see. player... I like it... From now on, I'll call you that!" *'Greeting (Morning):' "Though we may be different people, our hearts shall always be one." *'Greeting (Evening):' "Now, my angel, I bid you good evening here in our garden of love." *'When spoken to inside the farmhouse: '"Oh, my angel! Show me your dear face." *'When spoken to inside his yacht:' "Being here reminds me of Mother and Father. I wonder how they're doing..." *'Makes you lunch: '"You're back, player. I was just doing some cooking. Are you hungry? Wonderful! Then, please, eat up!" *'When shown a liked animal:' "Ah, what a lovely creature!" *'When shown the blue feather:' "That's the Blue Feather that bound us together. It's beautiful..." Gifts *'Favorite:' "A Firefly flower... I shall place this in our garden of love." *'Flowers:' "Thank you! This flower will become one of our many memories." *'Loved:' "Everything you bring me is wonderful. Thank you." *'Disliked:' "I'm not interested in costly things. There are far more important things in life." *'Hated:' "Oh, what a foul gift!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "We're husband and wife, so you don't need to bother." 'Rival Marriage Lines' Chat *'Morning:' "I bid you a fair morning. Today shall be a day to remember. I feel it in my bones." *'Afternoon:' "I bid you a fair day. The day is hardly as fair as my onyx-tressed Lily, don't you agree?" *'Evening:' "I bid you a fair evening. It may have gotten dark, but with Lily, everything seems to glow, does it not?" *'Meadow Island (Spring):' "The start of spring feels like a whole new beginning." *"Love is the answer, player. I believe this with every fiber of my being." *"It may be getting colder, but thanks to Lily, my heart is always warm." *"I was afraid that my burning love with Lily would melt away all the snow." *'Inside Ship:' "If another man dared set eyes on Lily, I would challenge him to a duel!" *'On deck of ship:' "We're so insignificant in the face of the vast, vast ocean." *'Volcano Island:' "The lava just flows on and on and on. Absolutely breathtaking!" *'Regis' Mansion:' "Every so often, I come and check out Uncle's workplace." *'At the Cafe:' "Tea warms me up, all the way down to my soul." *'Sprout Island:' "These island's inhabitants are generous beyond belief!" *'When shown a disliked animal:' "I detest vile beasts. Please, remove it from my sight!" Gifts *'Favorite:' "It makes me so happy to get such a precious flower. I'll be sure to put it on display." *'Flower:' "What a beautiful flower! I wish you well, player. *"Is that for me? I thank you for the consideration." *'Disliked:' "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in such a thing. I'll throw it away later." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I'd feel bad for Lily if I took any more..." 'Festivals' *'You lose a festival:' "I really thought you would win, player. What a shame..." *'You win a festival:' "Congratulations. I hope you win again next year. I'll be cheering for you!" New Years Day: *"We don't have this festival in my country, so I'm looking forward to it." Spring Harmony Day: *"At such a cold time of year... Your present warmed me to my soul, player. Consider this a token of my appreciation. Please accept it. Now pardon me, then, for I must be going." Crop Festival: *"Fresh vegetables are so beautiful with all their vibrant colors." *"All those fresh crops lined up was certainly a sight to behold." Harvest Goddess Festival *"To me, the Harvest Goddess is. No, never mind." Sheep Festival: *"So you won't be entering, player? That's too bad. I can't cheer you on." *'You enter: '"You're entering, player? I'll be cheering for you." *'Festival ends (you don't enter): '"If sheep are well cared for, it's quite obvious in the quality of their coats." Cat Festival: *"There's no doubt your cat will do well, player." *"That's an adorable cat. I can tell that it's got class." *"Each cat is unique in its own way, so watching them was quite fun." Horse Festival: *"There's no doubt your horse will do well, player." Fireworks Festival: *"I never want to forget this summer night for as long as I live." *'He invites you to watch:' "If you're alone, why don't we go watch the fireworks together, player? *'You accept his invitation: '"Oh, my heart races just thinking I can create a summer memory with you. Oh, how beautiful. With you, it's all just too beautiful, player. Getting to watch the fireworks with you makes my heart pound, player. " *'You decline:' "That's too bad. This summer of mine will be a bitter one, then." Harvest Festival: *'Married to Will:' "I'm nervous. I wonder what it will taste like." *'High quality ingredients used (married to Will):' "Oh, it's delicious! It warms me deep down to my bones." Dog Festival: *"I have no doubt your dog will make a good catch, player." *'You win:' "Congratulations. I hope you win again next year. I'll be cheering for you!" Rice Festival: *"Rice requires a long time to grow. It really is rather hard work." Winter Harmony Day: *"Is that chocolate for me? Thank you. I will gladly accept it." Starry Night Festival: *'Asks you to the festival:' "Oh, player. I'd like to ask you something... Would you like to spend tomorrow's Starry Night Festival with me?" *'You decline:' "I see... I can feel my heart freezing from shock." Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes